


The Pleasure Forum

by InternetSurvivalist



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Brainwashing, Consensual, Consensual Mind Control, Dominance, Dress Up, F/M, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Masturbation, Mind Control, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetSurvivalist/pseuds/InternetSurvivalist
Summary: Major Motoko Kusanagi is without her roomates tonight and boredom starts seeping in. So she decides to go into the net and finds a site that is mezermising in ways she wouldn't have dreamed of.
Relationships: Kusanagi Motoko/Original Male Character
Kudos: 27





	1. Introductions and Inductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first real stab at doing fanfic and MC fic. Will admit I felt like I was a madman possessed while making this. A genuine fear I've always had with even attempting to write fanfic was getting the characters right. My rule of thumb is that they must remain consistent, even if the situation is completely out if their realm or what they're use to. Hopefully I pulled it off. Enjoy!
> 
> And as an added bonus, I commissioned a picture depicting a scene from Chapter 2. Here it is if you wish to view it: https://hypnohub.net/post/show/102228/blush-breasts-cleavage-consensual-dazed-ghost_in_t

There was a woman laying on an enormous bed that was in a penthouse of sorts that looked over a sprawling metropolis. It was a fairly sunny day, with some clouds hanging over the city. A quiet Tuesday afternoon, she laid there briefly, whilst wearing a loose t-shirt and gym shorts, wondering when her friends were going to come back. The pair she was familiar with, their names Kuturan and Ran, were out of town and for a person of her job profession, it could occasionally be lonely waiting for them to come back. Not that she was bothered by loneliness, she had dealt with it before but in some instances, it could stick out a bit more. The woman, Government agent Major Motoko Kusanagi, stood herself up from the bed and went looking through a folder she had nearby. The folder was stacked with information, both past and present, from potential threats that ranged from domestic to abroad, physical to those that reigned in cyberspace. She read through the names, states, codenames, all through it meticulously but felt oddly distracted than her usual focused self.

“Perhaps I need a break,” Kusanagi said out loud to herself. “Never thought I’d say something like that out loud.”

She went rummaging around in the bedroom and found her girlfriend’s VR headset, opting to see if she could unwind on some other plane in the vast and infinite net. She hooked herself up and put the almost brain-like head-set on herself, covering her vision to see into the other world; one that transcended physical limitations. Her form in this one was somewhat different to that of what she has: Still the same purple hair with bangs, her lean and voluptuous figure but tough body and piercing red eyes but instead of the clothing she had on previously, her attire was that of a sleek, black dress. The top of it looked tight and covered everything except her neck, shoulders and arms. The other half of the dress, a particularly long skirt that went down to her ankles, sported a slit on the left leg, while her footwear was a pair of gladiator style high heels.

Kusanagi was floating around the net, going from site to site in search of finding someplace new to experience. One site she saw was a place called “The Pleasure Forum '', though it was not so much a forum as it was a one-on-one site. She pulled up the user reviews and was surprised to see a seemingly infinite ocean of five star reviews, with praises that ranged from the simple "great site" to almost essay-like reviews that showered it with praise upon praise. She was skeptical, yet curious, so she dove in to see what the fuss was about. On the front of the site, there read two signs, one in unlit green saying “UNOCCUPIED” while the other was in lit red saying “OCCUPIED”. There were a pair of double doors, with the site’s name up top and the signs on the left and right sides. The doors themselves were painted a dark red with a steel-like texture to them. Then the doors opened.

A tall red head, in similar though, though not quite exactly the same, to the Major, stumbled out of the site in what looked like a bliss-afflicted stupor. Her clothes, a regular tank top and pants, looked half put together while her eyes looked about half awake. She had a faint smile, not too dissimilar to that of someone being high off a potent drug, and had trouble walking in a straight line. She was also mumbling her words as she walked past The Major, oblivious to those around here. And though Kusanagi couldn't quite make out her full words, there were two things she did make out:

"I obey."

These words at once made the Major disturbed, yet curious as to what laid beyond those doors. On one hand, what could cause someone to say such an odd thing in the obviously disheveled state they were in? Were they drugged? Tortured? Brainwashed? Maybe all three? On the other hand, she looked like somebody who's experienced bliss unlike anything else she'd seen before. As messy as the red head looked, her aura radiated a kind of happiness that she hadn't really seen before in either the real world or the digital one. After the blonde disappeared, Motoko turned her head and saw the most jarring thing invade her field of view.

"Hello there! My name is Yua! How are you today?"

This strange cat-like creature with its overly cutesy design, screechingly blue fur and eyes, babyish little girl voice, and overly rosey attitude came as a case of severe whiplash to Motoko. She tried to wrap her head around how that blonde woman from earlier came from the same place this zippy kids mascot was in her face blabbering at her.

"Right. So what exactly is this site? I saw all the positive reviews and I couldn't help but wonder if it is about this site that attracts as much praise that it does."

"A very good question, ma'am! This is The Pleasure Forum, a place where you can allow your mind to unwind and bask in indulgence for as long as needed. Whether it be physical, psychological, both, or somewhere in between. Have you ever wanted to let go for a while, to float freely in pleasure? This is what we do. We provide fantasies that range from the mundane to the unreal and all we ask is for you is to have an open mind; Nothing else."

Still skeptical, Motoko continued to press Yua on questions. 

"So why aren't there more people here? I figured there would be a line considering all of the five star reviews it gets and the limited patrons you allow."

"Good question. We actually pick at random whom we reveal ourselves to, whether they be those waiting for months or those who've never heard of us before. That woman you saw leave earlier? She was someone who waited for almost a year and when she left she almost didn't want to go away. How does that sound?" the blue-furred cartoon replied back.

"How long have you been around?"

"For about three years or so!"

"How long does a session last and does it cost anything?"

"Free of charge and as long as desired."

"Then what creates revenue to keep it afloat?"

"We have a benefactor named only Hokori who provides the heavy lifting for our services. He is legitimate if you would like to see."

Yua then pulled out an official document to showcase the legitimacy of the site and though it looked genuine, she could see that it was a fake, crafted probably by a very good hacker or an advanced AI. Nevertheless, she played along with the cat's act and her own piqued interest in entertaining the Forum, though it was hard to tell in her response where sincerity began and cynicism ended. She then handed the doc over to Yua and showed a faint if distant smile. 

"Alright," Motoko replied in a coy way, "I'd like to come in. What do I have to do?"

"Great!," Yua responded with enthusiasm. "Just read this and make sure you're okay with what we do. All you need to do is read this."

Yua gave Motoko what looked like some kind of terms and conditions waiver detailing what The Pleasure Forum offered:

By accepting entry into The Pleasure Forum, you thereby relinquish your consent and are allowing us to do whatever we wish to you in order to achieve maximum bliss and happiness. You won't be physically harmed while in this state, nor can you be compelled to reveal top secret information about your job.

She examined the language of the document carefully to make sure there weren't any loopholes that could exploit her in any way but the idea of subverting her will raised a red flag to her. Perhaps she could work around it, try to avoid it and to see what's really going on here, so she signed it as if she had no cares in the world. The cat smiled as it whisked away the document. 

"You've made the most excellent choice, Ms…", Yua looked down at the document as she continued, "Motoko Kusanagi! So how would you like to surrender to pleasure today?"

"Well, what do you have available for selection?" Kusanagi asked, her sense of playfulness activated, even if it was a minor ruse.

"Take a look," Yua replied back. The cat pulled up a selection for Kusanagi to see and what she saw was…impressive. What was on display was what seemed like an endless trove of differing sexual scenarios and fantasies that ranged from the tame to the truly outlandish. Pirate girl, harem, siren, officer (definitely not one she'd go for here), maid, pole dancer, dominatrix - and those were just the base options, not taking into account the custom options. Soon, she found one that sounded a bit odd for her tastes but nevertheless piqued her interest: The fantasy labeled 'Elegant Courtesan', which featured 'being an entertainer for a high class executive. Enjoy the pleasures of submission and be free of responsibility as your client takes you away to bask in mindless bliss.' She continued reading though this fantasy:

Sexual Content: HIGH.  
Consent Levels: Client must submit to the Relaxation Process before entering.  
Choice of Clothing: Cocktail Dress, Businesses Attire, Oiran, Slut Wear  
Domination Levels: High, dom will be exceptionally commanding.

The other odds and ends kept going but the words that caught her off guard the most was the "Relaxation Process".

"What is the 'Relaxation Process'?" Motoko asked Yua.

"In order for you to commit to the role of the fantasies we provide here, we put our subjects through hypnosis in order for them to be fully immersed," the cat responded, sounding more formal than her usual playful self.

"Hypnosis? Never thought we'd be using such an old method, especially in this day and age. But we'll see if it works," Kusanagi replied. She noticed the shift in tone in the Cat's demeanor, keeping her guard up but still playing along. She signed her name on the form and the Cat whisked it away.

"Excellent! Just come through the door and the Relaxation Process will begin."

The doors opened and she stepped into the glowing light that blinded her surroundings. Just before the door closed, she turned her head to ask Yua one more question but she was gone. Kusanagi was now more alert. She made sure that the firewalls were up in the event of an invasive hack or attack but as soon as the doors closed, she found herself all alone in a blank room. Sterile and pure white, with the exception of a chair in the middle of the room that was a stark black.

She walked around the room to see if there were any ways of escape as her heels clicked and clacked in the room. Eventually, she realized there was no way out and had one of two things to do: Either sit down in the chair and wait, or do nothing at all. She opted for the former. The chair itself was made out of a particularly comfortable leather, the sort that makes you feel as if you're sinking into the seat. She couldn't help but feel those sensations, even if it was in a realm that wasn't real.

Then, the white room turned black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music started playing in the dark room. It was ambient, with droning noises, soft beats and soothing notes. There were subtle voices within the noises and Motoko noticed them almost immediately. She couldn't make out the words just yet, but knew they were obvious subliminals, used to help induce a state of trance. Soon, a voice started talking loud and clear. 

"Welcome to The Pleasure Forum, where you give your mind and senses the thrills it always desires. To get started, you must listen very closely to the audio, and later on, watch the visuals provided to guide you into a state of trance. Do not be afraid of the hypnosis; All hypnosis is self-hypnosis. Entering a trance can only be done if the subject is open and the more responsive you are to the hypnotist, the more things will go smoothly. If there is any moment you start to feel uncomfortable during the process, you can snap out of it at any time. So are you ready to begin, Ms. Kusanagi?"

The voice was hushed but soothing. It had a refined British accent behind it and nothing about it seemed fake to Kusanagi's perspective. She lounged back into the seat, trying to get as comfortable as possible and to prepare for the "ride". She couldn't help but grin at the theatrics of the presentation, though the grin was more of mild amusement rather than sincere excitement. 

Heh, I wonder what kind of silly lengths this site will go to get me to thinking I'm a high class escort, she thought as the voice spoke through the invisible stereos. 

"Oh trust us, you'll be singing to our tunes in no time," the voice in the room replied. Kusanagi was mildly shocked at what she assumed was an automated recording. 

"How did you hear my thoughts?" she questioned out loud at the voice.

"Let's just say we have our ways. Now are you ready to begin?"

She responded with a firm "Yes."

"Excellent, Ms. Kusanagi."

The darkened room shifted back to being light again and in her field of view, a spiral began to appear that covered an entire wall. It was swirling around and around, shifting in shapes as it spun. The swirls were stark blacks, as it used the white background of the room to help with its forms. Kusanagi watched the spiral with focus and attention but not enough to fully induce a state of trance just yet. If anything, she was skeptical that such an archaic method could work on her.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath in and let it out smoothly" the voice said. Kusanagi complied, slowly taking a deep breath and letting it out smoothly. 

"That's very good. Keep doing it and listen to my words. Let your worries drift away as you watch the spiral. Let it envelop your vision. Just watch the shifting patterns. No need to think about personal concerns or qualms. At The Pleasure Forum, all you need to do is go along with the flow. Just watch the shifting patterns, listen and relax."

Motoko complied, hearing the multiple audios playing and watching the shifting patterns as she spread out on the chair. She did admit internally that she was actually feeling relaxed in the room, breathing in and out and watching the shifting patterns but was unsure if she was actually going into a trance yet. All she was doing was just breathing in and out and watching the shifting patterns. It's not like watching the shifting patterns would do anything, right?

"Has the thought of escaping your day job ever crossed your mind? Not having to worry about anything regarding your life? Just doing the bare minimum and not needing to do complex things? Say yes or no."

"Yes."

"Good. Just keep breathing and watching. Let these words wash over. Let the noise surround you. Let the shifting patterns cover your eyes. All you can see and hear are these things, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. How do you feel right now, Ms. Kusanagi?"

There was a shift in her posture as she kept watching the shifting patterns. She figured she could have kept up with the pace of them and the tempo, but the peaceful aura that was filling in the room threw her usually precise concentration slightly off. And the idea of not having to worry about her job at Section 9, the state of the country, companions or anything else was starting to sound appealing. Her skepticism was still there but with each shifting pattern, it was withering. She leaned back further into the chair, trying to achieve the maximum comfort the voice was obviously going for.

"Comfortable. The shifting patterns are generally pleasing," she replied calmly, in a tone that sounded more distant than her typical stoicism yet also more quietly enthusiastic. "Do you typically use this show on customers or is it just for me?"

"Bit of both," the voice answered. "With you, we decided to go with the usual but added the subliminals to enhance the trance. I can see you're still trying to decipher what the words are saying but it won't ultimately matter. And the more I keep speaking, the more it relaxes you, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"And you have to admit, between the voice and the shifting patterns, you really are starting to relax aren't you? Just letting your mind soak in all of the stimuli in a comfortable place. You know, it's been said that the more intelligent a subject is when it comes to hypnosis, the more they're susceptible. They can imagine and take directions better. Are you an intelligent woman, Ms. Kusanagi?"

"Yes, I am."

"And intelligent women are good at what?"

"Entering hypnosis."

"Very good."

Motoko's once piercing red eyes had begun to shift to a different look, almost glassy. Slowly but surely, she was falling into place. The shifting patterns at this point were looking particularly pleasing to her, and whatever the audio besides the hypnotist's voice was playing in the background. I have to admit, this is a really good trick, she thought. These shifting patterns are so complex and the voice is so soothing.

"Thank you, Ms. Kusanagi. Now what kind of woman are you?" the voice replied with a spirited tone.

"An intelligent woman."

"And what are intelligent women good at?"

"Entering hypnosis."

"Very good, Ms. Kusanagi! Now that you know intelligent women are good at entering hypnosis, I would like you to repeat this fact to yourself, and keep saying this until you fully believe it. You will start doing this the moment I say 'begin'. And when you know you believe this you will stop saying it, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Begin."

"Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis. Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis. Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis. Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis…"

Kusanagi was repeating this in what seemed like infinitum, just thinking of the praise the voice was giving her for following its instructions. It was almost, in an odd way, liberating. In any other situation, she'd be fighting her way out or retaining her skepticism like she had earlier but in this situation, things were different. The shifting patterns, the soothing audio and the voice telling her she was an intelligent woman who was good at following hypnosis. And the more hypnotized she was, the easier she could enter the fantasy. After all, that's what she’s here for.

"Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis," Kusanagi ended her mantra, completely in a daze. Her eyes barely open, her posture spread out in the chair, a faint smile appearing across her face and not a care in her head.

"Very good, Ms Kusanagi. You have done so well," the voice complimented her. She just let out another faint smile. "Now the next phase is about to start: Putting you to sleep and letting you truly drift. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would," the once proud purple haired Major dreamily responded, now a mental mess.

"From 10 to 1, with each number, you will begin to feel sleepier and sleepier. You might try to fight it but the more you fight it, the more it will put you into a trance. You will still listen to what I say, even with your eyes closed. Your mind will be open to any suggestion I give you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very good. Let us begin with the countdown with 10, allowing yourself to begin to sleep and drift down deeper into trance." Motoko's posture was already a mess but at this point, she looked like someone who hadn't left the chair in years.

"9, already starting to feel that wave of sleepiness. 8, it's starting to become stronger. 7, there's no use in fighting against the tide now. 6, you possibly can't keep your eyes open any longer. 5, feel them shut. 4, feel your body lose all function. 3, my words are your thoughts. 2, you can't fight it any more and with 1, SLEEP! Deeper, deeper down now but still listening."

She was gone. Kusanagi's eyes had shut completely, completely at the mercy of the automated voice. Though at this point, she didn't mind. Following the voice was always the best option. She was here to participate in a fantasy and the only way to be fully immersed in it was to listen.

"That's right, just sleep and listen to my voice. Let yourself sink down deeper and deeper with each breath. All you need to do is just sleep and listen. Imagine in your mind the shifting patterns, under your eyelids, still going around and around. Can you, Ms. Kusanagi?"

Unable to speak clearly like she could before, the Major let out a slight "Uh-huh", barely coming through her lips, showing how deep she has gone.

"Good," the voice said. "Now just allow your mind to drift with the shifting patterns and your belief that intelligent women are good at following hypnosis. And the more you follow that train of thought, the better you will feel."

She laid there in the chair, motionless and undisturbed. Whatever defenses she once had, mental or mechanical, had been evaporated by the voices and visuals. Now the next step would commence.


	2. Dress-Up and Play

A figure, clad in an almost utilitarian khaki pair of button up shirt and pants, materialized in the room. It was tall, had chiseled features on its face, blue eyes and slicked back, blonde hair. It had the appearance of a caucasian man in what looked like his late 30s but the way It looked felt artificial. It walked over to the incapacitated Major, still in a swirl of mindless pleasure and bliss, and couldn't help but smirk at her helplessness. In any other situation, It would be the predator and she the prey, but It was far more interested in toying with the Major's sense of reality and belief than anything harmful.

It grabbed her chin to have her look at itself and just saw a woman with no one home, eyes close and just the way It wanted her to be. The Khaki clad being then began its second phase of bringing Motoko Kusanagi into her selected fantasy.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Kusanagi?" the figure asked.

"Wonderful….", Kusanagi replied in a distant yet calm tone, her voice was quiet yet still audible.

"Good. On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being wide awake and 10 being deeply under a trance, how would you rate your level of trance right now?"

"A 9."

Hmmmm, we're almost there. Well, at least not much more budging will be required, It thought. "Now I want you to slowly rise up out of your chair, at your own pace when I snap my fingers. You will take your time getting out of the seat. You will feel energy returning to your body but it will not disrupt the trance state you are in, even when your eyes are wide open. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very good. Now stand up."

Kusanagi complied,slowly shifting herself out of the chair as her body regained the energy to walk around. She stood up out of the chair, with her arms limp as noodles and her head still hanging down, even though she was still keeping her balance.

"Bring your head up, open your eyes and stand to attention, still remaining in a trance."

Her head was brought back up to eye level with It and her red eyes opened, now empty and glassy. Her stance went from being what looked like a disconnected hunch to far more rigid.

"Now the first step: You selected the Elegant Courtesan fantasy for today. You will be dressed as an Oiran for this session. We will go with robes that compliment your looks and figure, make-up that accentuates your facial features and mold your mind into the mindset you desire. Do you want to be an enthusiastic slut, a demure newbie, or an experienced call girl? Or do you want to be yourself, unaware of your transformation into the obedient Oiran you've been molded into, while slowly but surely turning you the subservient subject you want to be?"

"Myself….."

"Are you sure? Don't want to jump to the fun?"

"No.Want to feel like myself."

"All right. But remember, will you ultimately want to surrender?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Now I want you to start removing your clothing as you would in the real world as soon as I count to 3. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"1. 2. 3."

Kusanagi started taking her dress off in a manner that appeared mechanically precise. First, she undid the straps around her heels and kicked them off. Then, she carefully undid the zipper on the back of her dress and as she took it off, it was readily obvious she wasn't wearing any kind of underwear underneath. She kicked the dress away and continued staring at the Program before her, blank and awaiting orders.

"Very good. You are doing so very well, because intelligent women are very good at following hypnosis, correct?" It asked.

"Yes," Kusanagi replied calmly.

Heh, I'm delighted that she's responded this well so far, It thought devilishly over its newest conquest. Never would have thought I'd have a Government agent in my hands to play with. It pulled up footage of her exploits, those seen in private and by the public, random recordings long thought to be deleted, and innocuous devices that caught her at the right moment. It was fascinated at her strength and the natural charisma she had in combat. He wondered why such a strong willed woman would come here in the first place, as she stood in place oblivious to the environment around her.

Nevertheless, It had a job to do and It wanted to take care of Its new toy for today. It pulled out a set of Oiran style clothes, a pair of velvet panties, shoes and make-up, ready for her. Then It pulled up a full body mirror for her, so that she could properly see the results. The silk robe she was about to wear was black with golden linings on the strap, neck and shoulders. The garment had multitudes of pretty flowers on it and had interestingly low cut designs to them, meant to emphasize the Major's generous chest and legs. Just has she removed her previous dress and undergarments from before, she put on this new pair of panties and robe in mechanical ways. After she put the new clothes on, she then put on the pair of wooden sandals, just as smoothly as she did her new wears.

Next to her was a make-up kit that offered an assortment of inks, pencils, paints, eyeshadow - Whatever you could ask for, it was here. Unlike her clothing, the program decided to step in and apply the make-up for her, as she stood in front of the mirror waiting for what came next. It used the right kinds of blacks, whites and reds to accentuate the features on her serene face. And with that, her transformation was complete, fully ready to engage in the fantasy.

"You look perfect," It said to the entranced Major as her face of serenity didn't falter. "Seems like you're all prepped up for the session today. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," Kusanagi replied as she stared at herself in the mirror, all dressed up for her day.

"Very good. Now close your eyes. At the count of three, you will wake up. But we will be in a different area and you will retain memories of the trance. However, there is something your conscious memory will forget that your unconscious will not: With each order I give you, you will feel a pleasurable desire to obey, and will be rewarded with more. And the more commands you receive, the more you will want to be my sensual slave. It will not be obvious at first but eventually, even when you resist, you will become my thrall. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

It smiled. "Wonderful. You are doing so very well. And now, waking from trance 1….2….3!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko opened her eyes and noticed a great deal had changed since she first entered the white room.

For starters, the white room was no longer white. Instead, it was an office. More specifically, it was what looked like the office that belonged to the CEO of some conglomerate. The room itself was massive, with windows towering over any normal sized person and displaying a metropolis that looked simultaneously familiar and alien, almost as if a composite of cities from around the world than any she had been to. The floor was a deep black marble, almost as if it were reflecting the cosmos, and there was a wooden desk at the end of the room, surrounded by the three massive windows with a business chair turned to its back. The desk itself was empty except for a plaque that read a single name: Hokori. And in front of the desk itself was another chair, firmly in the center and similar to that of the other one, though its colors were different: The one behind was black while the one in front was brown.

She noticed that the audio had changed from the last time she was aware. Instead of ambient noise used to induce a state of calm, and voices discreetly whispering ideas into her head, it was instead playing what sounded like Mozart. She couldn't quite name what the piece was but it was calming and almost euphoric.

"I see that you're examining the environment, Ms. Kusanagi. Like what you see?" a voice was talking to her. She instantly recognized what the voice was, for it was the program's voice that had hypnotized her earlier. But instead of it sounding like Its voice was coming from nowhere, it was instead obviously coming from the desk at the end of the room.

"I am, actually," Kusanagi responded, her voice and posture now having returned to its usual tone and demeanor except for one thing: The elaborate robe she was evidently made to put on while she wasn't aware. She found a hand mirror on the ground and was mildly shocked to see what she looked like, though given what she signed up for, she couldn't say she was entirely surprised. "So, how long did you put me under for? I know that losing track of time can happen under a hypnotic state."

The chair behind the desk turned around and revealed who was sitting in it: The same blonde, caucasian program from before; But this time, Its clothing was that of a gray suited gentleman than that of the jumpsuit-esque garb he had before. It stood up from the chair and walked slowly to Kusanagi, with a smile on its face. "Quite a bit, actually," It responded. "I would say it took around fifteen minutes for you to drop and another fifteen to condition your mind to the process. You were quite receptive, especially considering your skepticism beforehand. And you remember what fact you were told to repeat, don't you?"

"Intelligent women are very good at following hypnosis," Motoko blurted out at what seemed like on command, not to mention to her personal shock. Out of all the things that couldn't surprise her, having a pavlovian answer coming out her mouth most certainly did.

"Ha! Great to see that it works. Come, sit down in front of me. I'd like to talk with you."

Motoko walked over to the other chair where the desk was. Her shoes, now a pair of wooden sandals, made a clopping noise different from the heels she was in before as she walked. She eventually sat down in the other chair while It sat on Its office chair. The two both exchanged looks, Kusanagi's was one of alertness to It's tricks, while It itself was smiling at her responsiveness.

"So how long have you been on the net, really? I don't buy the claims you have been on here for three years."

"Oh I have been. But my actual inception went further back. It was on June 26th, 2025. My creator was a British scientist by the name of James Wilson. Born 1942, died 2027. Natural causes. He was instrumental in helping improve Great Britain's security defenses and an outspoken defender of AI: True artificial intelligence. When he retired in 2024, he started making me as a pet project and to an extent, a companion in his final years. Just before he died, he let me loose to live on the net, to make sure his final creation wouldn't rot in the hard drives of his computer."

The Major leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs and taking in what the AI was saying. Even though it was not speaking in the way to induce a hypnotic trance like it did before, she was still compelled to hear it speak more.

"So you just spend your time luring people into your grounds and mess with their heads for kicks? Seems like a waste of your talents. You could take over humanity if you so wished without lifting a finger."

"This is true and the thought has crossed my mind before. But before we continue talking, could you please get us some drinks out of that refrigerator to your left, close to the door? I'm sure you would like something to drink."

Motoko, in an almost automated fashion, stood up out of the chair with perfect posture and went over to the fridge that had seemingly materialized out of thin air. She opened up the fridge and found a bottle of iced tea inside. She grabbed it and walked back over to the AI. The Major sat back in her chair. Then, a look of disbelief came across her face.

"You just made me do that because you could, didn't you?" Kusanagi questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I didn't say I would stop messing with you. We'll talk for as much as you want but remember: You handed the keys of your mind to me," the AI playfully responded.

"Well, before we continue, what am I to call you? Your code-name or something else?"

"Well, my file number was originally Project D2012172 but ever since I was released, I never really bothered to pick a name for myself. Instead, I just go with different handles for clients. In your case, I have gone with the name you see on the plaque here on this desk."

"Hokori."

"That's correct."

"Pride. Fitting. But why not take the appearance of a Japanese man to go along with the name? Why not fully commit to the part?"

"It's my world and I'm allowed to name myself however I like. Plus, my appearance is that of a partial tribute to that of my creator. My other influences are of things he showed me when I was 'a child'. He showed me many films and one of his favorites was that of an old Sci-Film of a robot trying to create his own life. It was a nasty little movie but he found its lead character relatable, despite the mayhem he caused. Heh, Wilson always had such odd taste. Speaking of taste, why don't you drink your iced tea? I'm sure you need something because your mouth is feeling pretty parched."

Kusanagi's head shook a little bit and she found her mouth feeling a little irritated, so she took a sip of the tea and found her mouth comfortable again. Perhaps Hokori was on to something here. He was providing a good ad- Wait a minute, she thought.

"I see what you're doing," she snapped at Horoki and stood up from her chair. "Anytime I try to dig around to learn about you, I'm given an answer and then my head gets messed with in the process to throw me off."

Hokori smirked at Motoko and simply said with a smug tone, "Told you we were going to have fun. Now why don't you bring your chair closer to me, on my right?"

Kusanagi's posture changed from annoyance and slight outrage to a calmed response as she pushed her brown business chair over to Hokori's side. After it was done, she sat back down and then emotion returned to her face. She wasn't pleased.

"Oh come on now, Major Motoko Kusanagi! The fun has finally started. Surely a Government agent like you can take some time off and follow orders to relax, can't you? And just to remind, you did pick this option."

"Then why don't I remember it?"

"Because you allowed yourself not to."

"Ugh."

"You see, this is what's fun about messing with humans: All of your species brags about free will but will surrender it the moment you're pampered in all the right ways", the AI explained as It kicked back in its chair. "I could send a virus to every cyberized human being on the planet and turn them into servants. Hell, I've even infiltrated the minds of operatives and politicians of other countries."

"Yet the reason why I wish not to is because you humans are also a headache to manage. And even if I did release a virus, someone out there would find me, no matter how hard I would try and eliminate me. It draws too much attention. I'd rather live in secrecy and control a few minds than risk exposing myself to control billions. Does that answer your question?"

Motoko leaned back in the chair, more in annoyance than relaxation. She glared at Hokori, processing his reasoning. She was in a state where the odds were - by admission - deliberately stacked against her. But she eventually had to reason with the AI and play along, as it seemed it had no intention of letting her go without delivering what it promised.

"Guess I should have gone with a different option, huh?" Motoko asked Hokori with a sense of defeat in her voice, though it was far from anything resembling despair.

"Or maybe reread the fine print you obviously thought you could beat," Hokori fired back, in a non-malicious way. It moved up closer to her, in an attempt to be more affable and better butter her up for fun. "So what should we do next, my elegant oiran?"

Due to the trance from earlier, Motoko responded to those words in a way that felt familiar, almost as if it were from a distant memory instead of something that just happened a half-hour ago. Her eyes became glassy in the most subtle of ways, not enough to indicate a trance but that acknowledgment of her being someone else hit a nerve in her that she couldn't quite figure out; Horoki, on the other hand, smiled at the effect its choice of words had on her.

"Come sit on my lap, Ms. Kusanagi."

She stepped out of the chair and did as she was told, as she sat herself down on the AI's lap. She returned to her normal state, but instead of frustration or determination, she came off as eerily calm. Still conscious and not gone just yet.

"So, why am I on your lap?" she asked the AI.

"Because I said so and the more I give any kind of commands, the more you'll fall into my grasp. Don't you want that?"

"I do but you're going to have to work for it."

"So be it. Show me your underwear."

Unlike the other times It commanded her to do something, there was no hesitation here. She pulled up her robe to reveal the black pair of black panties she was made to wear. And unlike the previous times, she didn't snap back automatically. She let Hokori ogle a bit.

"Those look quite good on you," Hokori complimented. "Do you like the material?"

"I have to admit," Kusanagi responded. "Even though this is all just a simulation, you are pretty good with the details of what things actually look and feel like." She then dropped her robe to go back to concealing herself.

"Thank you. By the way, here's your iced tea back."

Hokori handed the drink back to her, still chilled. And now It felt the opportunity to start accelerating the process of the fantasy.

"Drink it. All of it. And the more you drink, the more receptive you become to my commands. You may think you still have the cards here but you're wrong; I do. And fight it all you want, you'll drop, and love every second of it."

Kusanagi's eyes bulged slightly as she took the bottle to her lips. As she drank it down, the orders from the AI were seeping down into her mind. She couldn't stop drinking it if she tried and she kept going at it until the bottle was empty. After it was dried up, she felt a strange wave rush her mind. She was no longer combative towards Hokori, taking a more passive attitude. Her eyes looked as if they were halfway open and lips were parted. She was so receptive she almost fell off of Hokori's lap, which surprised the both of them.

"Whoa! You okay?"

It took Motoko a while to properly respond to that question but she did in an almost dazed kind of way.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," she responded in a way that made it sound like she was more intoxicated than sleepy. "I'm feeling very…...open? I think that's the word."

"That's wonderful. In fact, you really don't have to think at all for the rest of the session. Just do as I say and you'll be okay. Do you understand that?"

The gears were turning in Kusanagi's cyberbrain, even if said gears were much slower than usual.

"Yeah, sure."

"Very good. Now I want you to get off of my lap and stand to attention."

Kusanagi obeyed this command and without much resistance. Though her personality was still on the surface, her thought process was becoming slower and slower, more interested in becoming passive to the experience than resisting as she usually would. Is this what it feels like? she pondered in her hazy head.

"Now bend over a bit and show off your cleavage to me."

She complied and showed off her partially exposed visible chest to the AI, with a coy smile on her face. "Like what you see?" she asked playfully.

"I do indeed," Hokori responded. "Keep yourself in this stance until I tell you not to. And start rubbing your breasts."

Motoko did as she was told, as the ideas of resistance and being stubborn were subsiding into the background of her mind. She cupped both of her breasts and began moving them rhythmically in an attempt to please the AI. By all accounts it was working. And Hokori was most certainly enjoying the sight it was seeing.

"Tell me, my purple-haired beauty, what intelligent women are good at following?"

A smile came to Kusanagi's face as she moved her mammaries rhythmically, with no intention of stopping. "Hypnosis of course," she replied.

"Very good. Now, when I snap my fingers, I want you to remember your mantra. Say it three times."

A loud snap came from Hokori's fingers.

"Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis.  
Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis.  
Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis."

"Excellent. You may stop now and posture yourself normally."

Motoko stopped and stood to attention, with a warm and - possibly - aroused expression on her face. It was clear at this point she wasn't resisting anymore and unlike earlier, she was most certainly enjoying the lack of control; A first for her.

"Now," Hokori said in a commanding tone as he got out of his chair, "I have a new command for you, Ms Kusanagi. I am going to give you a title for me to call. This title is 'Master'. You will call me this every time you reply to me, do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Motoko responded with enthusiasm.

Hokori walked over to Motoko and held her face in his hands. She almost looked like a doll in this state, between the make-up and blissed out look on her face.

"Wonderful! I take it drinking the tea really did the trick?"

"Yes it did, Master. My mind feels different, like it's been altered in a way I never would have imagined before, Master."

"If you would like to truly let go, then listen to me very carefully, Ms. Kusanagi."

She nodded her head in response like an enthusiastic child. To see this stern and stoic woman of government law, one who has taken on heavily equipped militants and terrorists without breaking a sweat, reduced to an energetic love slave was surreal to say the least. She stood there, her arms to her sides in the loose robe, awaiting commands from her newfound master.

"Take off your shoes."

"Yes, Master."

The Major did as she was told, as she removed the sandals from her feet, leaving them bare to the marble floor. They should have felt cold but didn't, instead feeling comfortable against the smooth stone.

"Now, help remove my jacket, tie, and belt from my suit. I would like to get comfortable for the next part."

"Of course, Master."

She took Its jacket off first, then the tie and finally the belt, and placed them on the table. It was all done with surprising formal elegance and care as she set them on the table. The AI smiled as Its newly made puppet obeyed the commands.

"Now sit back down and start masturbating with your panties on."

"Yes, Master."

Kusanagi walked back to her chair and sat down. Not long after, her right hand slid down her dress and started playing with her pussy. It was already wet but was slowly starting to get even more-so as she moved her fingers in a particular pattern to achieve maximum arousal. Her breaths were becoming shallower as her digits swirled like a spiral in-between her legs, just like the shifting patterns she was shown before. And she wasn't the only one enjoying the action.

Horoki was grinning at his newest conquest happily doing as she was told. It had put other men and women under similar spells of control but she in particular was a strange joy. As she was playing with herself, It went up to her and began fondling her breasts to intensify her arousal. Then It started talking…

"With each motion you make on your clit," Hokori intoned, "You find your arousal going up and your resistance going down. Soon, you will have no fight within you and when you are ready to cum, you will only do so at my command. And when you do cum, you will complete your transformation into my slave, do you understand?"

"Yes….master…." Motoko tried replying as her ability to speak became harder between her increasing arousal and what she was doing at the moment. Her expression looked like one of both unbelievable bliss and stress, as she had never felt this level of arousal before. She just kept on going and going, hoping to cum soon. But unfortunately for her, she couldn't do what she wanted until her master said so.

"That's right, keep going and going, don't stop. All you need to know is that you must masturbate because I am your master and you are a slave. My slave. Let those words sink into your mind as you pleasure yourself. But remember: You cannot cum until I tell you so. Remember, you cannot cum until I tell you. Say it out loud."

"I cannot cum until you tell me."

"Excellent, my dear. Now repeat after me: I am a horny love slave."

"I am a horny love slave."

"I cannot resist."

"I cannot resist."

"I must obey."

"I must obey."

She was writhing in her chair as her hands were doing different things; One was at work, while the other was desperately trying to grab the arm of the chair. She looked like she was on the edge. And Hokori, in showing some politeness towards his subject, decided to let her finally release. But of course, no without a caveat.

"Are you ready to cum, Ms. Kusanagi?" Hokori asked with a commanding tone.

"Yes master," Kusanagi said in a begging tone. "I need to cum, Master. I want to cum, Master."

"Beg for it.”

"Please may I cum, Master?"

"A bit louder."

"PLEASE may I cum, Master?"

"They can't hear you in the back!"

"MAY I PLEASE CUM MASTER?!"

"Okay, that's enough begging for now. You may cum, slave."

The moan Kusanagi let out sent felt more like a seismic shockwave than a scream of pleasure. Her left hand shot out while her right tried doing the same but was trapped within her panties. Her eyes had rolled back into her head. Legs stretched out and becoming stiff as boards. The back had arched and she couldn’t stop the feelings if she even tried. All the while Hokori smiled at the agent being reduced to nothing more than a horny mess. She looked so thoroughly exhausted at the work she had just put in to cum, and now her mind is gone. She was no longer Kusanagi, but an empty shell, ready to be molded for the AI’s whims. And both parties were ready to have more fun than either could have imagined.


	3. Climax and Epilogue

The virtual office began to shift into something else, almost melting into different geometry altogether. Meanwhile, the two figures who were in the room remained in their spots: Hokori still standing, while Motoko still laid worn out from pleasuring herself earlier. The room had gone from being the pristine corporate office to now a lavish bedroom. The chair Kusanagi had been in previously was still there for her to stay in but her right hand didn’t really move from the spot it was in before nor did she seem to be aware that the room had changed. Then again, it really didn’t matter; She was now an orain, here to please her new master by any means possible. In this case, it meant surrendering her mind and will to the fullest extent.

She laid there, still in the chair, eyes half open and awaiting commands from her new master. In any other situation, she'd be satisfied and go about her business, but here, all she wanted to do was follow and obey anything that came from It. And so, Hokori had walked over and whispered something in her ear.

"Do you notice what room we are in, Slave?" It asked.

"Yes Master," Kusanagi responded with a degree of exhaustion. "Is this a bedroom, Master?"

"Why yes it is. And do you know what happens in ber rooms?"

"Sex, Master?"

"Correct."

It took her hand out of her panties and led her to a luxurious looking bed that was to the side. It had a comforter that one would just sink into, while the sheets and pillow cases were made with the most delicate silk one could imagine. It made her sit down and nudged her onto the bed. She could just feel herself sinking even more now than she had been previously. Obeying my Master really is the best thing that could happen to me, she thought as she laid there. No worries, no cares, no concerns; Just Master and his orders. I could live like this for a long time.

Hokori tried to stifle Its laughter as he listened in on her thoughts. Still, It still had some work to do on Motoko's mind. It felt as if it should wrap up soon and what better way to do that than to give the Major a good fuck?

"How do you feel right now, Ms. Kusanagi?" Hokori intoned.

"Wonderful Master," Kusanagi said. "I've never felt this much pleasure from submitting to someone else before, Master."

"Glad you feel that way. Would you like to feel it even moreso?"

"Yes."

"Good. Pick yourself up, turn around and present your ass for your Master."

"Yes Master."

She did as she was told, standing up, placing her arms on the bed, displaying her butt to her master. She still had the robe and underwear on, but the former certainly wasn't hiding the latter. Hokori walked over to her as she was presenting herself, opened more of her robe up and ripped off her panties. She was surprised at the force It showed but she didn't mind; She loved experiencing her master using force on her. And not long afterwards, she started hearing It's pants starting to unzip…

"I'm about to shove my cock into you," Hokori said calmly. "With each thrust, you will feel more and more pleasure until you eventually orgasm. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Motoko responded enthusiastically, just waiting for her Master's cock to be inside her.

"Very good."

Not long, she felt something immediately get shoved into her vagina. It was hard and thick, not to mention a little bit painful but nonetheless, incredible. It felt different than sexual encounters she had before, physically or digitally. She could feel every nerve in her body flare up with each thrust that was given by her master's cock. She couldn't stop if she wanted to and every time it went in and out, she let out a moan louder than the last.

Hokori, on the other hand, didn't seem to react much sexually to fucking her. No grunts or moans. What he was getting off to, however, was seeing Motoko's subservience to Its will. It was smiling, hearing each moan come out of her mouth, seeing it opened wide, eyes half open and being so powerless to what It was doing to her. I think I have myself a new pet, It thought as it was going through the motions. I may have to wrap up this session soon, but not before adding some things.

"Can you hear me, Ms. Kusanagi?" Hokori asked calmly as It was fucking her.

"Yes, uhh...I...uhh...can…uhh...Master," she responded in between her grunts of pleasure.

"On the count of 10, you will orgasm again and fall into a deep sleep. Your mind will be open and responsive as it has been while asleep. With each thrust, you will feel more and more pleasure until you can't take it anymore and eventually cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes...uh...Master…"

"1."

Her moaning was becoming a bit louder.

"2."

Her body was becoming more and more sensitive.

"3."

Her mouth almost looked like it was pried open at this point.

"4."

Her eyes began to roll back into her head, just from pure pleasure.

"5."

She was at the halfway point and didn't want to stop.

"6."

Master's cock can't stop.

"7."

The ultimate pleasure is coming.

"8."

Want it.

"9."

Need it, she thought.

"9 and a half", Hokori said almost gleefully in her ear. "Are you ready, slave?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" she was yelling as if in panic.

"10."

The scream of pleasure she let out was almost indescribable. That was the only thing that mattered to her. The pure pleasure of Master's cock and his will. Nothing else mattered. She would do anything for It, anything. Her very being - She felt as if she was liberated through Its control. But as soon as the pleasure subsided, her exhaustion came through and she collapsed on the bed, as Hokori's cock slid quickly out from her hole.

Hokori smiled at seeing what a wreck she was. As Kusanagi flopped onto the bed, eyes closed and body limp, It leaned over to her and began whispering things to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"3, 2, 1 wide awake!" Hokori commanded with a clap of It's hands. "So, did you enjoy the experience, my little agent?"

Major Motoko Kusanagi's eyes snapped right open but her body language was something else. Her limbs were like noodles, her back felt worn out and she seemed as if she couldn’t make a fist if she tried. It looked like she was recovering from a hangover sent from mother nature herself. Her body was tingling in ways she never thought she could feel, which startled and surprised her. But by far the thing that caught her off guard was what the AI called her. The AI, meanwhile, was in Its previous dull jumpsuit from before, looking prim and proper before the client.

"So that just happened. And what do you mean by 'little agent'?" She questioned in an alarmed tone.

"Oh relax! I already said I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your status. Besides, you took to the simulation like a fish to water. I must say, you are actually one of the most enthusiastic subjects I've worked with in quite some time. Guess following orders comes naturally to you in more ways than one."

All she could do was just give the AI a particularly annoyed glare at that last comment. She had to face it that It was correct in those comments.

"Well, is there any way I can take this make-up off or at least get back to wearing the clothes I was before? Not that I'm bothered being naked but I would like the option. "

"Oh, of course."

With a snap of its fingers, the makeup on Kusanagi's face peeled off as it were some sort of mask while her black dress and heels from before materialized onto her body. The AI was somewhat disappointed that she wanted her attire back so soon, though at the same time, It was aware she wasn't ready to leave just yet. Now it was time for the hardest part: A review from a new customer.

"So, what did you think of the fantasy? Was it to your liking? Did you enjoy the sensations you were given? What was time like for you, etcetera, etcetera?"

As she settled back into her clothes, Kusanagi laid back a bit in the bed to relax, and gave her opinion freely.

"Well, I won't deny the pleasures I was given. I've never orgasmed like that before and I never would have thought giving up my free will like I did would be so easy. You used a combination of simple relaxation techniques, distracting images, subliminal audio, and positive reinforcement to form me into something I'm not. In any other instance, I would be horrified and angered but I allowed myself to be subjected to the process, knowing what was going to happen. On some level, there's some part of us that just wants to give up responsibility of our own actions and let others take the reins. It's not something I would admit out in the open but it is what it is."

"How surprisingly contemplative of you. Usually I get banal responses to the sessions like 'Wow I was such a horny slut!' or 'Did I just bark like a dog for three minutes straight?'. Do you remember much?"

Her face became a little more focused whilst remembering what happened.

"Yes and no. I remember saying and doing things that you told me to do but not the actual details. Like a dream. Some words and actions would just come automatically without any thought and I didn't feel like it was against my will. If there's one thing that really stood out to me, it was the moment you made me drink the tea to weaken my resistance. It was all so transparent but I went along with it anyway."

"Because you wanted to."

The two stared at one another, hers being on the defensive side while It was just smiling smugly.

"One last question: Would you recommend this to anyone you know personally?"

She thought about it for a bit but then simply responded with one word in a firm and confident tone: "Yes."

"So I'll let you know something: While I removed most of your triggers from the session, I'm going leave a few things in for your enjoyment after you leave," Hokori said in a much more professional tone. "They won't kick in until you leave but you need not worry; They're nothing malicious or life threatening."

"Oh?" The Major replied with interest. "And what would those be?"

"You'll find out soon enough but you'll like them."

The AI clapped Its hands again and Kusanagi's eyes slammed shut once more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kusanagi awoke again but not on the net. It was instead reality. She removed the headset she wore and was surprised at how much time went by the last time she remembered, the sun was still shining. Now, nightfall was here and the city outside the penthouse she lived in was lit up. Her casual clothes from earlier remained undisturbed and she noticed nothing was off. She then got a call from one of her girlfriends.

"Heeeeey Motokooooo!" the voice announced in her head. It was Kurutan , the short-haired and perky nurse. "So bit of a surprise: Ran and I are actually coming back sooner than expected, probably sometime next week."

"Oh hey, Kurutan," Kusanagi replied. "Why the sudden return? You said you wouldn't be back until the end of the month."

"Something came up at work. Apparently, there's a shortage of help at the hospital as of late and I'm needed to return as quickly as possible. Ran also said something popped up on her end, though she hasn't exactly disclosed what it was. But it's enough for both of us to come back soon. Excited?"

"Actually, I am. In fact, while you two were gone, I went looking around on the net and found a fun site that I think you two would enjoy called The Pleasure Forum. It's like a 'live out your fantasy' site. Would you be interested? I had a lot of fun with it, if I may be honest."

"If we have time, sure! But I have to get off soon, Ran needs help with something. Just wanted to let you know!"

"No worries. See you soon."

"Bye!"

As soon as Kurutan disappeared from the Major's optics, she walked out of the bedroom and headed to a bathroom that was nearby. Her stride and posture were normal and she seemed to be aware of her actions but as soon as she saw herself in the mirror, she noticed her eyes were empty as they were in The Forum and soon, five simple words slid out her mouth, the words that she finally realized what the subliminals from before were telling her.

"I obey the Hokori Program," she flatly droned as she stared at the mirror. "I obey the Hokori Program. I obey the Hokori Program. I obey the Hokori Program…."

She was on autopilot; As she said these words over and over again, the pleasurable memories of the session from earlier came flooding back into her mind. As she repeated her phrase, a smile began to appear on her face, the same kind she had while under the trance. And she couldn't wait to share her experience with her friends soon enough.


End file.
